russelfandomcom-20200213-history
‘Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?’ Premieres February 13 on IBC-13
February 11, 2017 IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services premieres the newest and heartwarming primetime school-themed family drama Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, topbilled by Bida Best 2016 1st runner-up and Secarats premier teen star Jhazmyne Tobias, beginning this February 13 (Monday) after Express Balita. Jhazmyne Tobias as Annaliza (school uniform) The classic 80s soap opera returns on Philippine television that touched the hearts of many Filipino viewers, Hanggang Kailan, Annzliza? will be turned into a school-themed teleserye in a primetime slot with a family and school-oriented storyline featuring an attractive high school teenager as a classmate and is set to launch the career of Secarats premier teen star Jhazmyne Tobias, who gained popularity as the first runner-up of the nationwide reality talent search Bida Best 2016. Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? also marks the primetime comeback of action star Cesar Montano as a father and served as the third teleserye for Cara Eriguel after Gaya ng Dati, Kailangan Kita, Fantasiko and the romantic drama Paano Tatakasan Ang Bukas?. Follow the story of Annaliza (Jhazmyne), a high school teenage girl with a very kind heart who has an immense capacity to touch and the lives of everyone who crossed her path as she raised by her father Ramon (Cesar). She is a teenager in high school as she determined throughout her struggles and trials, and is always civil and caring toward when she tried and achieved. Annaliza determined with her biological and wealthy parents—the adoptive mother and Ramon's romantic love husband Isabel (Cara Eriguel) and the foster father Lazaro (Tom Taus). She told Stella (Rizza Diaz), the young daughter, who has a teenage daughter with the help of her foster brother Audrey (Martin Escudero). Afraid of being caught red-handed, Audrey revolve with his friend Lazaro, a hardworking worker. Despie his average life, Audrey reward Stella accepted Annaliza and raised her as a high school teenager. Annaliza endure challenges and hardships in her teenage life when Ramon paired Isabel, Annaliza involve her innate goodness by their family with Ramon and Isabel as they are her true parents. Will Annaliza discover her true identity? If she involve and endure the toward of Stella? Annaliza continue to involve with her true parents who want to achieve her father who raiser her and treated with Isabel. Meanwhle, after playing the role in the top-rating primetime drama series Maghihintay Sa'yo and the action drama Kailangan Kita, the action star Cesar is happy and honored to be part of the soap opera of IBC-13 and Secarats. "I am back to my primetime. Jhazmye is Secarats premier teen actress portrayed as Annaliza as a 14-year-old girl. I am ready to be with some talented teens," he said. There was before Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? begins airing on Philippine televsion, our heartwarming story has already garnered online. Under the direction of Mervyn B. Brondial and Vanessa U. de Leon, also joining the refreshing cast are Jaypee de Guzman, Janus del Prado, Markki Stroem, Ynna Asistio, Hiro Volante, Angelina Montano and Denise Canlas. Also part of the cast are Nina Jose, Renz Aytona, Franchesca Salcedo, Aaron Rosario, Adrian Desabille, Jef Gaitan, Vangie Martille and Sam YG. Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? is produced by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services, the production unit and the line producer of IBC-13 that accepted their young artists of Secarats Artist Group performed in the youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! every Sunday, and created the top-rating Philippine adaptation of Korean drama Glory Jane, the TV adaptation of Mars Ravelo classic favorite Roberta, the nationwide reality talent search Bida Best, the local version of the American kiddie game show Fun House, the romantic love drama You Light Up My Life and the school-oriented sitcom Iskool Bukol. Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? is part of IBC-13’s phenomenal weeknight primetime programming line-up like the daily game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? with Drew Arellano as the game master, the phenomenal superserye Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell featuring Dominic Roque, the actionserye City Hunter featuring AJ Muhlach, TreseBella primetime telenovela Amor de Barrio and Showbiz Unlimited with Dolly Anne Carvajal and Rommel Placente, as well as its news programs Express Balita and News Team 13. Follow the story of a high school teenager Annaliza in Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? premiere this February 13 (Monday), weeknights 7:45PM after Express Balita in IBC-13’s Kapinoy Primetime. For updates, like the show’s official Facebook page at www.facebook.com/HanggangKailanAnnalizaIBC or follow @HanggangKailanAnnalizaIBC on Twitter and share your thoughts using the hashtag #HanggangKailanAnnaliza?.